Converged infrastructure (“CI”) systems are intricately built for scale. A typical CI system can be composed of thousands of different parts, where no two CI systems are alike. Due to their inherent complexity, a direct evaluation of the CI systems' performance ignores the properties of the infrastructure of the CI system, and would lead to unreliable results. As an example, considering the impact of having different types and numbers of serial advanced technology attachments (SATAs), fiber and flash drives on two CI installations is highly non-trivial. Traditional statistical approaches for measuring performance and identifying anomalies in reliability in CI systems are based on the assumption of a homogeneous population, that is, a population of identical products and parts. Further, sorting and optimizing by business measures, such as, for example, central processing unit (CPU) or memory usage, response time, number of issues, or customer service expense, do not take CI system complexity into account. As a result, CI system evaluations may include false alarms and inaccurate results.